The Challenge
by yamaniprincessubu
Summary: What happens when Alanna is at a ball and losers her temper at a ball? Jon must find a way to get even with Alanna for ruining the special night, but how...... This is my first fic, please R&R I need ideas!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce.

The Challenge

Chapter 1  
  
Corus, the grand ballroom  
  
Alanna or pirate's swoop, and olau and the King's champion, sat at a table in the grand ballroom. She tapped her fingers on the table as she watched the dancers on the floor dance in circle until they were dizzy. She hated social functions, but knew it was part of her duty in serving the king. She had to be here especially since it was the engagement party for the crown prince, Roald.  
  
George, husband of Alanna watched his wife sit bored and decided it was time to get her up and moving. "Alanna, come with me" he said as he took her out onto the floor. Tensely she got up and followed. "When can we go home?" she whispered to her husband. Alanna dressed in a rare gown of lavender and teal leaned on her husband. "Soon, soon." he said.  
  
George spun Alanna into a pirouette when like a hawk she spotted her daughter Alianne, also known as Aly on the balcony kissing a boy. "Excuse me" she said as her temper started to rise. She had warned Aly not to mess with any boys tonight. "She never listens," she thought to herself.  
  
Alanna made her way out onto the balcony. Aly so evolved in the kiss did not notice he mother sneak up behind her and start tapping her foot. As the boy suddenly jerked and started to run for it, Aly looked up. "Yikes, I'm in for it" she said as she sighed and prepared to explain to her mother.  
  
"Alianne Cooper of Pirate's Swoop just what do you think your doing?" he mother yelled. Aly took a deep breath and explained how long it had taken for her to train the boy to kiss like that. "I don't care, boys are not toys!!" she shouted even louder. A small crowd had gathered to watch this exploit.  
  
Among them was the king of tortall, Jon. He looked extremely embarrassed as he shooed the guests back into the ballroom. "We'll talk later" Jon dangerously lipped to his champion slowly and dangerously. George sighed and took his wife and daughter. "I think we should retire to our rooms and have a serious talk". With out hesitation the two followed.  
  
Corus, The throne room the next day  
  
"I've got the plan to end all plans," Jon told himself as Alanna entered the room. "Look Jon I'm sorry, but...." she was cut off as Jon's hand came up. "I don't want to hear it." Alanna turned red and was about to lose her temper again as it had not all been vented out last night.  
  
The two argued for a while before Jon said, "I bet you that you couldn't keep from loosing your temper for a whole week." Alanna laughed. "Oh yeah, I bet I could hold my temper!!" she said. "Your doing it again" Jon said. "Care to take me up on the challenge?" Alanna took a moment before asking her next question.  
  
"What's in it for me?" she asked. Jon had thought this out the night before. "If I win, you will go out with Kel, Thayet, Aly, Shinko, and Daine, and wear a dress, full makeup, and have your hair styled and pretend to be on a blind date where you will meet... a victim to be named." Alanna nodded in agreement.   
  
"If I win the bet and hold my temper for a week then you will shave off your beard, and dress as a girl for a day if I have to dress like a lady. Do we have a bet?" she asked. Jon looked in shock. "I'll win anyway" he told himself before agreeing with Alanna. "Now I just need to get her to lose her temper" he though.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Corus, The Royal bedroom  
  
"Thayet, I could use some advice," Jon said as he patted his hand on the bed signaling his wife to have a seat. Thayet sighed and was seated. Thayet was extremely beautiful. She was the Queen of Tortall, and was the daughter if the Sarain war lord before she fled the country with the help of her close friend Alanna.  
  
"Yes" she said. Jon thought carefully what he was going to say. Secretly, he needed to know how to anger Alanna, but not give any details of the bet. Alanna and Jon had agreed to keep this a secret. Naturally, the pages and squires would soon learn of the bet and soon try to anger them both for fun, but it would be a while before Gary, Raouel and the others found out.  
  
"I awe... need to know what.… oh never mind", Jon said finally. He could not get the words to come out of his mouth. "Alanna, I'll get you for this" he thought silently. Alanna had put a silencing spell on Jon just in case he tried to tell anyone else.   
  
Pages Hall Later that day  
  
"Alan, Alan" called Liam, a black haired page and best friend of Alanna's son, Alan. Liam was also the son of Jon, and was Prince of Tortall. "Did you hear what Nick said?" he asked as they entered Alan's room and sealed the door with magic so no one would listen in. "Thanks Numair for the lesson" the two said aloud. Numair Salamin was the magic teacher to the pages in the castle and was the most powerful mage in Tortall.  
  
"Yeah, the bet is going to be funny to whoever loses" Alan said to Liam. "I was thinking, what would happen if they both lost the bet? Have your mom lose her temper, and have Dad say she won the second she does?" Liam asked. Alan had a twisted smile on his face. "I see Lalasa being very busy," Alan said. "We need to find a way to do this," they both said at the same time. "Here's the plan...

Chapter 3

Alan's Room  
  
Liam pulled out an old sheet of parchment. It showed the palace grounds. "Here is the plan..." he said as his voice turned into a whisper. Liam had several X's on the paper. He took a moment to review his thoughts before crumpling it and throwing it away. "What'cha do that for?" Alan asked. Liam shook his head at his friend.  
  
"Never mind...Anyway, you know your mother can't stand dress balls. What if I was able to convince my father into throwing one just for her and was able to arrange it so it was on a boat." Liam trailed off. Alan winced at this,but knew it would make Alanna, his mother angry. "Mother hates boats and parties...it's perfect!!" Alan exclaimed. "Only, lets make sure your Da calls the bet off and is forced to wear a dress too!!" he laughed. Liam grinned.  
  
"Now, we have to be able to make my Father feel sorry for the lioness... " Liam said while pacing the room. "I have it...your mom... you know she can't stand it when my mother suffers from a bad bout of sea sickness." Alan said. Liam nodded. "Sounds good to me." Liam said. "Now we just have to get it to work." they said in unison.  
  
King's Chamber 5 th bell  
  
Jon sat at his desk playing around with a quill. "What can I do to win this darn bet...." he said as there was a knock on the door. "Enter" he said. "Liam, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting you." Liam took a seat across from his famous father. "What can I do for you?" the King asked. "Father, I was thinking, we haven't been out to sea for a long while. And isn't it the twentieth year the lioness has been your champion?" he said in an innocent voice. Jon nodded as Liam continued.   
  
"Wouldn't it be nice if we had a small gathering in honor of it? It would give me a chance to spend time with Mother and you, and able to spend time on the yacht." Liam said. He watched his father take this into careful consideration before come to an answer.

Plan into Action  
  
Chapter 4

Jon's Study

Jon silently considered Liam's proposal and smirked as he thought of how much Alanna loathed boats. "This could work" he said silently as he looked up and paced his study.  
  
"Aw, sure, you are so clever Liam. Alanna has been my champion so long I loose track" he said. Liam wasn't done though. "It would be nice if it were a formal event too, you know the entire bit with full dress and such" Liam said.   
  
Jon nodded at his son, "Yes, yes" he said not bothering to think. Liam's part of the plan was coming along perfectly. "I'll take care of all the arrangements too" he said. Jon nodded and went back to work as Liam left the study.Thom standing outside pulled Liam aside.  
  
"Well!" he said. Liam gave him the thumbs up as they walked down to the pages mess hall. "It worked" Liam said. Thom was excited. "Everything is going according to plan. By this time tomorrow, we will see a blind date for mother and your father in a dress!" Thom said. The two ate and discussed details farther as the meal wore on.  
  
"Now with these invitation, I don't think we need to write formal dress on any of them except for mother's." Thom said trying to hold in his laughter. "What if we put as little information as possible" Liam said. Five seconds later the two burst out laughing and were sent out side by the training master haMinch.  
  
The draft invitations now read:  
  
You are formally invited to a get together in honor of our lioness at the 3rd bell past noon tomorrow on the royal yacht. See you there.  
  
The only different invitations was for the lioness herself.  
  
You are invited by the Royal Family to a ball tomorrow at 3 bells past noon on the royal yacht. Please dress accordingly  
  
What a surprise it would be when Alanna would be the only one dressed up. Would she be able to hold her temper in when everyone else was dressed in their usual attire?

*Please R and R. This is my first fic. I tried to keep the characters true and keep things like the book. I need some ideas too. I'll update as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. Enjoy : )


	2. The plot goes to work

Notes: This chapter is so short, I haven't had time to work on it, but I will have a **long** next chapter. Read and Review!! I need at least 3 more reviews to continue hehe.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Alanna's chambers, early morning  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK! "Who is it now!" Alanna said as she struggled to get out of her bed. "Can't an old lady sleep in for one day" she said trying to keep her well known temper in control. She opened the door. "What" she snapped to a frightful looking page who looked as sleepy as she did. The page handed her the letter and ran out of the hall.  
  
"They are getting faster" she laughed as she watched him run. She looked to her letter as she closed the door. "From Jon...why couldn't he wait until the meetings later?" she asked as she opened it.  
  
It read:_You are invited by the Royal Family to a ball tomorrow at 3 bells past noon on the royal yacht. Please dress accordingly_  
  
She groaned. "I know what this means" she said as she looked to her wardrobe for a dress. "Why today? I better eat now. " she sighed as she grimaced thinking about her past experiences on boats.  
  
Page Wing, Liam's room  
  
Cedric of Irismere ran into the room shutting the door behind him. "It's done" he said trying to catch his breath. Liam and Alan cracked a smile. "I see you have discovered how nasty my mother can be first thing in the morning" Alan laughed as a pillow was thrown at him.   
  
Cedric shuttered. "I never want to do that again!" he told the best friends. "Phase one is done" Liam said as he looked over his carefully written plot. "I sent the servants to deliver the other messages out."  
  
Alan sighed. "I hope you know what your doing.I don't want to be there when mother discovers she is the only one in a dress" he said fighting to keep a straight face. He failed and soon the two were laughing incontrollable.  
  



	3. Party Time

Notes:I haven't updated in a long time. I haven't even read a book by Tammy in a long time. Please excuse if this is a little out of plot. I ran out of ideas here. This skips around a bit too the actual party. Please read and review, I need ideas!!!

Chapter 6

The Royal Yacht

Port Caynn

Liam, and Alan, now all thick into the plot sat in place counting down the minutes until King Jon and Alanna would both be wearing dresses and such. Their plan was to make Alanna lose her temper a the same moment Jon would call off the bet. The two young pages both knew that Alanna grew very seasick when upon the open ocean. They were hoping to use this to their advantage. The other guests had received different invitations from Alanna. Theirs instructed them to dress casually. Alanna's didn't!!

"I wish the third bell would hurry up and come" Liam said pacing the deck nervously as they waited for people to arrive. "Even thing is set yes?" Alan asked nervously. Both were growing worried as the party etched closer and closer. Liam checked everything was in place one last time as he and Alan ran to greet the first to arrive, Diane, and Numair. Liam and Alan had received special permission to serve the "celebration" for Alanna. Both were glad to be out of their duties for the day, but again were nervous if they were found out and would be punished by two of the most powerful leaders in all Tortall.

"Welcome, Welcome" they greeted as soon Shinko, Buri, Raouel, Gary, and the others started to arrive.

You know what to do….R and R…I need ideas!!!!


End file.
